


They Say Depression and Intelligence Go Hand in Hand

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Depression warning, Implied HanaKuro, M/M, Swearing, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Here's to what we won't remember . . . "<br/>Any quotes within this fan-fiction are -once again- not mine. <br/>A fan-fiction about idiot geniuses going through the motions of life, and spending time with other stupidly smart people and drinking too much as a consequence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Say Depression and Intelligence Go Hand in Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Have this because I'm trash and can't find the inspiration to finish my other fan-fiction.

Furuhashi opened the front door only a few moments after Kuroko knocked. “Thank you for coming on such short notice.” Furuhashi stepped aside to let Kuroko pass, closing the door behind him.

“How is he?” Kuroko asked, slipping off his shoes.

Furuhashi took a moment to reply, no doubt trying to figure out just how bad the situation was. “He isn’t doing terrible at the moment, but if we leave him alone, it will get much worse.”

“Thank you for looking after him.”

“We’re his friends; it’s our job.”

The rest of their walk was quiet, and they arrived at the door of one of the rumpus rooms within Hanamiya’s home relatively quickly. Hara and Yamazaki were sitting on the couch, taking full advantage of the large television and the myriads of gaming consoles, while Seto slept in one of the armchairs by the heater.

Hanamiya was slumped over the marble counter by the bar, his head resting on his arms with many bottles of alcohol lying around him.

“Hey Furu! I thought you said Kuroko was here?” Hara asked when they entered, putting down his controller.

“I am here.” Kuroko replied, making Yamazaki jump and nearly fall out of his chair. When Hara began laughing, Yamazaki pounced on him, both throwing punches before even a minute could pass. Kuroko looked to Furuhashi for guidance, but he only shrugged.

“Anyway -” Hara started after a moment, pushing Yamazaki back into his chair with a small grunt. “- he’s been like that since we got here this morning.” He said, nodding in Hanamiya’s direction. “He didn’t show up at school, so we dropped by during recess, and he was like this, so we ditched and decided to keep him company.”

“Just be careful he doesn’t try to hit you if you get too close.” Yamazaki added, displaying a large bruise by his hip before picking up his controller as he and Hara resumed their game. Furuhashi left him not long after, sitting in the armchair to the right of Seto, opening a book as he went.

Kuroko dropped his bag by the door as everyone returned to their own devices, padding over to where Hanamiya sat immediately after. He slid onto the stool beside Hanamiya, observing the tangle of hair atop his head before reaching out to comb though it with his fingers.

He had barely moved when Hanamiya caught his arm, pale fingers wrapping tight around his thin arm.

“What the fuck?” Hanamiya growled, stirring slightly as his grip tightened. “Who the fucking hell are you?” He asked, sitting up a little before squinting in the light. “Oh for shit’s sake.” He groaned, rubbing at his eyes. “Someone close the motherfucking curtains, or turn down the lights. Jesus Christ.”

Hara -not perturbed by the sudden rage of Hanamiya- simply pulled down the blinds until they nearly brushed the carpet before returning to his video game.

Once the majority of light had been blocked out, Hanamiya raised his head, sneering when he realised whom it was. “Tets- Kuroko? The fuck are you doing here?”

“I wanted to check up on you.”

“Bullshit.” He rasped, reaching for a bottle, and groaning not long after when he realised they were all empty. As he stretched, Kuroko saw Seto also waking up, looking around in mild confusion before meeting Kuroko’s eyes and giving him an amused smile when he saw Hanamiya.

“M’ning.” Seto mumbled, still half asleep as he stood, bones cracking and popping just like Hanamiya’s had. After strolling over to the cabinets by the bar and giving Hanamiya a nod of acknowledgement, he pulled out another few bottles. “What do you want?” He asked.

“Something sweet.” Hara chimed.

“He wasn’t fucking talking to you, dumbass.” Hanamiya grumbled, rolling his eyes.

“I’ll take whatever you make, I’m not particularly fussed.” Furuhashi added not long after, and at Hanamiya’s annoyed huff, he continued. “He might as well make us all something while he’s awake for once.”

“Did you want anything Yamazaki? What about you, Kuroko?” Seto inquired, already pulling out glasses for everyone.

“I don’t know, just a beer or something.” Yamazaki mumbled, too engrossed in his game to pay much attention to anything else.

When Seto turned to face him expectantly, Kuroko shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “I am fine with water.”

“You’ve never drank alcohol, have you?” Hanamiya asked, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

“I am underage.” Kuroko retorted.

“And?” Hara prompted. “We’re all underage, never stopped us before.” He laughed. “You don’t have to try it if you don’t want to -we aren’t going to force you- but the offer’s there if you want it.”

After a moment, Kuroko replied. “I don’t think I want to.”

“We have non-alcoholic drinks, if you want.” Seto added, gesturing to the fridge with a lazy wave.

As Kuroko opened his mouth to reply, a voice spoke up from the entry of the room.

“Knock knock.”

As they all turned to the sound, Hanamiya groaned in the background. “Fuck off Imayoshi.” He growled.

“Now that’s no way to speak to your beloved Senpai, is it?” Imayoshi said, entirely smug and full of mirth as he waved a bottle -of presumably alcohol- in greeting. “I brought your favourite.” He added, as if he knew that alone would save him from being kicked out.

“Yeah, yeah. Just fucking hand it over you sleazy bastard. Who’s the kid?” Hanamiya added, deliberately throwing a glare at Sakurai, who had begun trembling at the mention of his name.

“A new member of Touou, his name is Sakurai Ryou. It’s such a shame you’ll never get to play against him after being defeated by that no-name school. Seiran, was it?” Imayoshi gloated, a fox-like grin flitting across his lips. Sakurai watched the exchange nervously, his eyes flicking around the room every few seconds.

“The name is Seirin, actually.” Kuroko piped up, quite satisfied with the way both Imayoshi and Sakurai jumped. “Our school may be new, but it would be in your best interests to not underestimate us.”

“That’s quite the party trick.” Imayoshi laughed, sitting down on a stool as he pushed the bottle towards Hanamiya. “Would you care to tell me how you did that?” He asked, smiling all the while.

“It is a trade secret.” Kuroko returned, giving Imayoshi a smile of his own, before nodding to Sakurai. “Hello Sakurai-san and Imayoshi-san, it is a pleasure to meet you both.” He said, bowing even though he was sitting.

“He’s so polite, Makoto. What on Earth is he doing around the likes of you?”

“I don’t have a fucking clue, ask him yourself.” Hanamiya grumbled, handing the bottle to Seto. The rest of the Kirisaki Daiichi regulars joined them at the bar as he spoke, Hara and Yamazaki fighting over the last stool, only to be knocked aside by Furuhashi, who then took the last seat smugly.

* * *

 

Eleven bottles of alcohol and four hours later, Kuroko had found his way into Hanamiya’s arms.

Sakurai had passed out on one of the armchairs around the third bottle, with Yamazaki following him just after the sixth. Furuhashi and Imayoshi had begun discussing the meaning of life after the eighth bottle was drained dry. Hara was giggling and mumbling incoherently by the tenth, resting his head on Seto’s shoulder –who had fallen asleep again sometime during all the chaos.

“Are you alright?” Kuroko asked, nestling into the warmth of Hanamiya’s neck.

“Not really.” Hanamiya replied, pulling his arms tight around Kuroko’s curled form as he drew in a shuddering breath. “But I’m feeling a bit better now that you guys are all here.” He added, petting Kuroko’s back slowly.

“Even Imayoshi-san?” Kuroko added with a cheeky smile.

“Even that old bastard; he’s a good distraction, and he knows me well.” Hanamiya affirmed with a secretive grin. “Thanks . . . for coming to see me.”

“It was my pleasure; I know you need the company sometimes. But please try to go easier on the alcohol next time.”

“I can promise, but you and I both know I’ll break it the minute you’re gone.” Hanamiya sighed, running a hand through his hair.

Kuroko nodded into Hanamiya’s shoulder. “I know, I did not expect you to, I simply wish you would look after yourself better. I cannot understand why you do these things to yourself.”

“Being a genius gets tiring after a while.” Was the only explanation Hanamiya gave.

When Kuroko took a glass off the bench and raised it to his own lips however, Hanamiya snatched it away, pushing it far out of Kuroko’s reach. “Am I not allowed to drink?” Kuroko asked, an eyebrow lifted incredulously.

“No way in hell. It’s fucking poison.”

“If it is poison, why do you drink it?” Tilting his head to the side curiously, Kuroko waited for an answer.

After a moment, Hanamiya replied. “Because there are things inside me I have to kill.”


End file.
